First date
by Bookworm12321
Summary: A one shot abut Nico's first date with Will. Light fluff.


**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico adjusted his jacket for the 10th time while standing in front of his mirror in the Hades cabin and took a deep breath. ' _This is ridiculous_ ' he thought to himself and went to sit on his bed to wait for Will. Despite his attempts to calm his nerves, he was extremely nervous for his first date with the son of Apollo. He had no idea where he was taking him. All he knew was that he had to dress casual.

 _Knock knock knock_

His heart rate sped as he whipped his head towards the sound. He took several deep breaths to calm his heart down and walked to the door. He plastered on an easy smile before opening it. He took one look at Will and he suddenly forgot how to speak. Will looked _amazing_ despite the fact he was wearing nothing fancy. Just his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and khaki shorts but he looked like a million bucks. Nico noticed he was holding a picnic basket.

"Are you ready", Will asked with a smile. Nico simply nodded, unable to do anything else since his mind was still blank. Will took Nico's hand and led him towards the beach. They had Chiron's permission to stay out after curfew so they could enjoy their date under the stars and full moon. When they made it to the beach, Will took out a blanket from the basket and opened it onto the sand and they sat down.

"So how was your day, Nico", Will ask as he began to bring out the food from the basket.

"It was nothing special", Nico said. "Just the same thing as usual, you know? Wake up, eat breakfast, train, dinner, and train some more". He mentally kicked himself for not having a better, more interesting answer. ' _Training? Really? You could have said anything and you said training? Stupid'._ "How was yours"?

Will looked up from the food, "Mine was pretty boring. All I did today was heal a couple of campers who injured themselves from swords or accidentally got shot by arrows. Pretty standard. Ready to eat?" Nico looked down at the food Will laid out. Strawberries, small pizza (pepperoni), 2 cans of coke, and a plate of cookies. It was simple but Nico loved it.

They quickly dived into the food and talked about anything and everything that came to their mind. Their interests, their pasts, and things they liked and hated. Nico slowly began to relax, seeing as their date was going well. As their date came to an end and the food was gone, they sat in silence and looked up at the stars. Nico felt a hand on top of his and looked down then looked at will and saw that he was slightly blushing.

"Is this okay", Will asked and began to remove his hand. "I just thought that the date was going well so it seemed like the right move. I apologize if it made things awkward. Nico chuckled at how flustered Will was getting and grabbed his hand.

"Its fine, Will. Gods, you're so adorable", Nico said and Will looked at him and smiled. ' _Damn, his are so blue'._ "Can I kiss you", Nico blurted out and immediately blushed. Will looked at him, eyes wide but broke into a grin.

"Of course", Will said and leaned it. His lips met Nico's hesitantly but Nico deepened it. Will's hand wrapped around the back of Nico's neck as they got into the kiss and groaned slightly. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a camera shutter. They turned their heads toward the noise and saw a bush.

"I thought you said you turned off the sound, idiot", they heard someone whisper.

"Whoops, guess I forgot", someone whispered back. Will and Nico walked towards the bush and saw Jason and Percy sitting behind it arguing.

"What are you idiots doing", Nico demanded. Jason and Percy looked up guiltily.

"Hey guys! How was your date", Jason asked, trying to distract them from the fact that he and Percy were stalking them.

"It was going great until now", Nico said, annoyed. He was really enjoying the kiss and was pretty frustrated that these two idiots were ruining it.

"Great, great. Well, have fun and don't do anything that you wouldn't do in front of us", Percy said and ran away with Jason right behind him.

"Sorry about my cousins", Nico said, turning to Will.

"It's okay. Were you serious when you said you enjoyed the date", Will asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah", Nico grinned. "This is actually my first date so I was pretty nervous in the beginning."

"Really", Will gasped. "But you're adorable. How could you not have dated before?

"I don't know", Nico shrugged. "Just never got around to it, you know".

"Well, I've been on dates before and this is by far the best one I've had. Nico, will you be my boyfriend", Will asked nervously. Nico stared at him for a second before smiling.

"Yes", Nico said and grabbed Will into a kiss.

* * *

 ***Groans* Terrible ending but I didn't really know how to end it. I just LOOOOOVE Solangelo so I was tempted to write one. I really enjoy first date fics so I gave it a shot. Sorry for my terrible grammar.**


End file.
